A Guardian Doctor: Always At Your Side
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kristin gets sick with pneumonia, Ratchet shows her that he'll always be there for her.


**Sequel request story for EmeraldMoonGreen. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen and Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Guardian Doctor: Always At Your Side<strong>

The holidays were coming up and Kristin was very happy because school was almost out and she'd have a three-week vacation from school and hopefully a break from the bullies. They had tried again to hurt her, but Ratchet had been there and given them all a very good scare and as a result, the bullies were very hesitant to try and bully Kristin again, but they still said mean things about her and her family.

Finally, the last day of school came, but Kristin wasn't feeling well at all. She felt very tired and like she had been next to a hot furnace for a long time. She then got up and the whole room spun and she fell flat on the floor. The teacher immediately checked on her and recognized the symptoms the young teen had to be the flu or pneumonia. She immediately called 911 and the paramedics came and got Kristin to the hospital.

* * *

><p>June Darby was currently taking a bit of a break from helping the two patients she had when the emergency doors opened and the paramedics brought in the young girl she recognized to be Ratchet's charge. Worried, she took charge and got the details and immediately put Kristin in a room by herself and instructed that the girl be given medicine and plenty of fluids as the girl did indeed have pneumonia. After things were settled, she called the Autobots.<p>

Ratchet had been about to go and pick up Kristin from school when the communications rang and he answered it and saw Nurse Darby on-screen. "Nurse Darby," he said, a bit surprised. "How can I help you?"

"Ratchet, I called you because Kristin is here at the hospital," said the nurse. "Her teacher called when Kristin had suddenly fallen down in class and recognized the signs for pneumonia. I've put her in a room by herself and have instructed the staff on what to do, and felt you should know."

Ratchet immediately felt worried about his young charge. "Thank you, Mrs. Darby," he said. "Is Kristin doing alright?"

"She's unconscious right now, but hopefully she'll wake up later. You can come see her if you want."

"I was hoping I might be able to bring Kristin here to keep an eye on her. Her folks are at a meeting in Ohio and they just got snowed in, so they won't be back for a bit."

June gave that some thought. "I think we caught the sickness in time before it could get worse, but wait until very early in the morning, say around 2:00 a.m. She should be alright to move then and no one will ask questions," she said.

Knowing the kind nurse was doing something she wasn't supposed to, Ratchet nodded. "Very well, I'll be there around that time," he said. "I understand you're taking a big risk with this."

"I'm doing it because I trust you, Ratchet, and you are Kristin's guardian and know her better than I do. I wouldn't do this otherwise."

Thanking her again, Ratchet signed off and waited patiently, informing the other Autobots the situation and they immediately stepped in to help the medic set up the sick bay for the young girl, bringing things that would help the girl either pass the time or just make her smile and bring some comfort while she was sick. The Autobot medic was grateful to his friends as he then went at the appointed time to get Kristin. Nurse Darby was waiting at the emergency entrance with the young girl wrapped in a warm blanket sitting in a chair and the nurse silently helped the girl into Ratchet's cab and closed the door. "Okay," she said. "Take care of her, Ratchet."

"I will, Nurse Darby. Thank you again," said Ratchet courteously as he quickly drove off toward the base, making sure his interior was warm for his sick charge. "You doing okay, youngling?" he asked her.

Kristin sniffed. "I feel really achy," she admitted. "And my head hurts."

"I know, little one," he cooed at her soothingly. "We'll be at the base soon."

* * *

><p>They made it quite soon after that and Ratchet transformed with the sick girl in his hand as he carried her to the berth he and his companions had made up for her and set her down in it, tucking her in. She sniffled and looked up at him. "Thanks, Ratchet," she said.<p>

"The others gathered some things to help. Optimus, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead brought you some books to read, Arcee went to your house and brought some of your clothes over for you, and Bumblebee brought you this," said the medic as he gently handed Kristin a cute little brown beanie baby teddy bear that made the girl smile as she cuddled it close to her.

"If I'm asleep when they come in, can you tell them I said 'thank you', please?" she asked him.

"I will, Kristin," Ratchet promised as he gently rubbed her back to soothe her back to sleep, humming a soothing lullaby he had found on the internet and found to be very pleasing to hear.

Both the back rub and Ratchet's gentle humming soothed Kristin and she closed her eyes, falling fast asleep.

For a little over a week, Ratchet stayed by Kristin's side, giving her medicine and fluids to help her get stronger and even the others would come in at times and keep the girl company if Ratchet had a monitor shift. They helped to make the days a bit better for the sick girl.

Finally, after eight days of being in bed, Kristin was finally over her bout with pneumonia. She had felt immensely better after the fifth day, but didn't argue when Ratchet told her to stay in bed for a few more days. He now came over with a smile as he scanned her.

"Well, you're all better, missy," he said with a smile.

She immediately hugged his hand. "Thank you, Ratchet," she said. "For staying by me and healing me."

Smiling, the medic cradled her gently to his chest where his spark was. "I'll always be at your side for anything, Kristin," he said. "You're my charge and I promised you I'd never abandon you."

"And you always keep your promises," Kristin smiled as she hugged Ratchet back, even though her arms were too small to give him a proper hug, but the medic still accepted the gesture warmly as he and Kristin watched the sun fully rise outside and dawn a brand new day.

* * *

><p><strong>I think under all that gruffness, Ratchet does have a soft spark for kids and for his friends.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
